SCP Drabble Edition
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: My ideas for SCPs because the Foundation wiki is fucking impossible to join even after doing every required thing to join.
1. SCP-1889

**SCP-1889**

* * *

Item #: SCP-1889

Name: Prison Asylum

Class: Safe/Euclid

* * *

**Special Containment Procedures: **Due to the nature of SCP-1889, it cannot be moved to a Foundation site and must be contained within the standard confines of the

prison with some reasonable extra precautions. It is to be surrounded by two 10 foot tall fences encircling the perimeter and to be topped with four inch thick razor

wire at all times. Armed Foundation guards are to patrol the inside and outside of the site at all times, with more personnel patrolling during the █████ shift. Access to

the site of SCP-1889 is restricted to Class █ Personnel who are under the supervision of a Level 3 or higher supervisor who are to report any and all changes and the

aftermath of the day to Dr. █████ . Any Class D Personnel obtained from the site and staff assigned to SCP-1889 are to be psychologically screened on a daily basis if

any encounters with SCP-1889-1-A occur. Experimentation is allowed at the discretion of the current supervisor or Dr. █████.

* * *

**Description: **SCP-1889 is a medium/minimum security prison located in the city of G█████, Massachusetts that is currently under the authority of the Foundation and

the state's penal system. The site originated in 1902 and was known as G█████ State Hospital and had it's own livestock and vegetation to provide for the patients.

It was closed on July 1, 1975 and reopened on June 18, 1981 as North Central Correctional Institution. Activity was first reported to the Foundation two weeks after

the first batch of inmates arrived. Inmates complained about seeing ghosts wandering about aimlessly and were subsequently ignored by prison staff until prison

faculty and current prison supervisor █████ saw said ghosts as well. Within a year of the initial reports, the Foundation was alerted and subsequently took action to

ensure prisoner, civilian, and staff safety. These ghosts shall be henceforth known as SCP-1889-1-A and B. These ghosts appear to be those of former patients and

hospital staff. SCP-1889-1-A are the patients. Any and all interactions must be handled with extreme caution as many instances of SCP-1889-1-A are unpredictable and

become hostile if approached too close. Some cases of SCP-1889-1-A are capable of inducing brief or chronic mental disorders if exposed to for long periods of time.

Within five minutes of exposure, victims will feel cold and display signs of psychomotor agitation. Within 10 minutes of exposure, victims will become agitated and

attempt self harm. ██ minutes after continued exposure, victims will scream and plead against an unknown figure to release them from the hospital. Finally, after ██

minutes of continued exposure, victims will attempt suicide or experience panic attacks or catatonia. To reduce the risk of exposure to SCP-1889-1-A, assigned

personnel are highly recommended to wear wolf's bane (**_Arnica_**_** montana**)_. SCP-1889-1-B are fairly safe if not somewhat devious. They are often reported to strap

prisoners and staff to gurneys and push them back and forth between the other instances of SCP-1889-1-B and spin them around. Victims report that the instances of

SCP-1889-1-B do this as if they are playing a game. SCP-1889-1-B often attempt to medicate or otherwise treat staff and inmates to "cure" them of their mental

illness. The results of these attempts at treatment have varying results ranging from [DATA EXPUNGED] to requiring transport to Bridgewater █████ ████████ and

even to being successful and allowing released inmates to become productive members of society. SCP-1889-2 is the prison itself and activates only at [DATA

EXPUNGED]. SCP-1889-2's appearance will begin to morph and twist based on an individuals deepest secrets and fears or even in some cases have resulted in

universal sightings of the same scenario. Some exposure victims report SCP-1889-2 changing in appearance to a hellish location covered in rust and blood akin to that

of the famed _Silent Hill _series while other have claimed to have seen corpses plastered on the walls and others claiming the walls of their cells closing in very close to

them but not enough to crush them. Some victims have even contemplated suicide as a result of SCP-1889-2's visions. Exposed inmates, staff, and Foundation

personnel should be screened on a regular basis for any abnormal changes in behavior or mood. Any suicide attempts by Foundation personnel or Class D or █

personnel due to SCP-1889 must be reported to Dr. █████ and the victim to be placed under psychological quarantine until said victim is cleared after a thorough

evaluation.


	2. SCP-1118

**SCP-1118**

* * *

Item #: SCP-1118

Name: Survivor Revenge

Class: Keter

* * *

**Special Containment Procedures**: Due to SCP-1118 becoming activated when it senses any non-Jewish members of staff and it's immense powers, all personnel

interacting with SCP-1118 at Site ███ must be Jewish whether they be converted or Jewish at birth. SCP-1118 will not activate even with members who have slight

traces of Jewish ancestry and therefore are allowed to communicate and test with SCP-1118. Any personnel who are not Jewish and wish to interact with SCP-1118

must gain approval from Dr. ██████, Dr. █████, O5 personnel, and the current level four or higher supervisor and must be understanding of Jewish traditions. Under

absolutely no circumstances are any staff or test subjects at Site ███ to contain any level of German ancestry. SCP-1118 must be contained in a blue and silver room

that is 58cm x 56cm and lined with various religious items of Jewish origin and SCP-1118 is to be frozen unless used for testing or interviewing. The room is to contain

eight locks: one eye scan lock, one hand scan lock, one voice recognition lock, two electric locks, DNA scan lock, one insertion of level four or higher keycard and input

number password, and one freeze resistant lock in the shape of the Star of David. The outside of the cell is to be maintained by two armed security guards in the

front and no less than six heavily armed guards who are authorized to incapacitate or neutralize SCP-1118 to prevent his escape. SCP-1118 is to be fed 3 times daily

and meals must be prepared in a kosher manner and must attain to a traditional Jewish diet. Any articles of clothing requested by SCP-1118 are to be made of only

one fabric. In the event of containment breach, Site ███ must initiate a full site lockdown and all available staff must escort non-Jewish staff to on sight shelters while

Nine Tailed Fox attempts to capture and re-contain SCP-1118 and while the Torah is recited over the site's intercom by an ordained onsite rabbi. On Jewish holidays,

especially Yom Kippur, SCP-1118 will become hostile and activated even by Jewish staff. In this case, all staff, except fully armed and trained guards and one assigned

doctor, must temporarily flee Site ███ via helicopter after which Site ███ will be under complete lockdown via remote means. Armed guards are to locate and [DATA

EXPUNGED] SCP-1118 and return him to his cell where he is to be heavily sedated, restrained to his bed, and cryogenically frozen and locked in with assigned

personnel until he has been frozen completely after which assigned doctor is to alert O5 and site command and staff may return to Site ███ and assigned personnel

are allowed to leave SCP-1118's cell and are to report every detail to Dr. ███████ and Dr. █████.

* * *

**Description**: SCP-1118 is a ██ year old male of Jewish descent who hasn't aged since he was first discovered in 19██. Subject was discovered in ███████████

concentration camp after it was liberated by the United States Army. SCP-1118 was discovered left in site's Block ██, the area used for medical experiments, in a state

of advanced cryogenic freeze. Subject thawed two weeks later at ███████████ General Hospital and awoke very violent and hostile to hospital staff. SCP-1118

proceeded to [DATA EXPUNGED] and [DATA EXPUNGED] several doctors, nurses, and patients before being caught by ███████████ Police Department. SCP-1118

was almost immediately handed over to the Foundation after several officers and civilians were [DATA EXPUNGED], became comatose, or committed suicide within

SCP-1118's presence. SCP-1118 was extremely hostile upon initial containment and threatened to kill all staff at Site ███ and anyone who may be a German, claiming

every single person who claimed some level of German blood was responsible for the Holocaust and his state of freeze. SCP-1118 is only docile when in the presence

of Jews and will usually co-operate fully with them. However, SCP-1118's telepathy allows him to sense and detect any Gentiles within a ██ meter radius and will rant

and flail for several minutes before he is given reading material in Hebrew. If SCP-1118 encounters any Gentile/non-Jew he will almost always activate and use his

telepathic powers to inflict some sort of mental trauma or even physical brain damage. The effects of SCP-1118's power are not always initially present after exposure

and can take as long as ██ days to manifest. Side effects to SCP-1118's exposure include but are not limited to: coma, persistent vegetative state, increased guilt,

hopelessness, social withdrawal, suicidal ideation, suicide attempts/successes, mania, symptoms akin to post-traumatic stress disorder, paranoid psychosis, self harm,

hostility towards non-Jews, increased sensitivity towards cold and medical professionals, and temporary or permanent paralysis. Victims, now known as SCP-1118-1,

will be understanding of SCP-1118's thoughts during which SCP-1118 will attempt to gain control of SCP-1118-1's conscience and eventually their body. SCP-1118

will often speak from these vessels. SCP-1118 willingly uses instances of SCP-1118-1 to attack and [REDACTED] those who come into contact with him. SCP-1118 is

extremely intelligent and due to his telepathic powers, knows several passwords, codes etc. including the currently under construction on site [REDACTED] dispersal

system, which will be used only if SCP-1118 commits a full containment breach at Site ███. That and the possibility of Foundation exposure and potential endless

reactions are why containment and capture of SCP-1118 is always Alpha priority. SCP-1118 shows no signs of remorse and is highly willing and capable of causing a

[REDACTED] type end of the world scenario. SCP-1118 shows increased sensitivity towards certain chemical compounds including Zyklon B, mustard gas, arsenic, and

hydrogen cyanide. While these chemicals would usually cause death or permanent damage, SCP-1118 will freeze and remain still until he is removed from the

chemical's presence before which he must be heavily sedated. Dr. ██████ and Dr. █████ have sent a request to O5-█ to attempt to use Class █ amnesiacs in an

attempt to implant false memories to prevent SCP-1118 from possibly becoming active and to have him lose Keter status. _O5-█ has approved this request and is to be _

_enacted on [DATA EXPUNGED]. _


	3. SCP-001

**SCP-001**

* * *

Item #: SCP-001

Name: A Drunk Driver

Class: Keter

* * *

Containment procedures: SCP-001 must remain in a solitary confinement ward at Site █. Cell is to be a 12m x 12m x 6m glass cube that must be shatterproof. Cell must

also be reinforced by industrial strength prison bars. SCP-001's room is to be maintained at standard room temperature at all times and any all changes in temperature

must be reported to Dr. ███. Access is permitted to Level 4 or higher and D-class personnel who have no history of alcoholism. At all times, security must be wearing

moderate levels of bio-hazard protection equipment around the head to prevent SCP-001 from damaging the brain. Security and supervising Level 4 or higher

personnel are authorized to use tasers and/or firearms in the event SCP-001 becomes hostile. Should SCP-001 breach containment or possess another person, all

motorized vehicles are to be disabled by remote ████ by O5 personnel, and Site █ must be kept under lock down. The only vehicles not to be disabled are emergency

response vehicles that are to pursuit and re-contain SCP-001 and SCP-001-A. Any fruit at Site █ that shows signs of fermentation are to be immediately incinerated.

Any food served to SCP-001 must be fresh and any signs of decay are to be reported immediately. Subject's request for mouthwash has been denied. However, any

alcohol free variations are to be reviewed and approved by [REDACTED]. Under no circumstances are any alcoholic beverages to be brought or served at Site █ and

doing so will result in restrainment and possible termination. Under no circumstances are anyone under 21 to be exposed to SCP-001. SCP-001 is to remain confined

in a straightjacket and removal of straightjacket must be done for testing approved and overseen by [REDACTED]. Any unauthorized attempts to remove SCP-001's

straightjacket will result in [DATA EXPUNGED].

* * *

Description: SCP-001 appears to be a young Egyptian male and is about 4 ft. 11 in. and weighs around ████. Origin and date of discovery are unknown, but subject

claims to have been alive since the Old Kingdom. SCP-001 is prone to becoming extremely hostile or activated at any time, especially in the presence of a human who is

drinking or has a history of alcoholism. The victim shall be henceforth known as SCP-001-A. SCP-001-A displays all of the characteristics of a typical intoxicated

individual but with the added desire to take a vehicle and cause as much damage and death as possible. SCP-001-A will become extremely aggressive if threatened

directly and must be approached in a passive aggressive manner. SCP-001 and SCP-001-A may cause those exposed to their presence to develop impaired function in

cognitive and motor skills and delay in reaction time. These effects increase when exposure is prolonged and repeated. SCP-001-A also displays increased strength

despite delays and deficiency in it's gross motor skills. People who were under the possession of SCP-001, and therefore no longer designated as SCP-001-A, should

immediately be placed in quarantine in a holding cell at Bio Research Site █. Depending on the damage caused by SCP-001-A, former hosts are to be released and

under strict watch or remain in quarantine for an indefinite period of time. Instances of SCP-001-A and staff exposed are to be psychologically examined and should be

observed for alcohol consumption. Once SCP-001 is captured, he should be contained in a mobile glass cell, which is painted black, and driven back to Site █ and placed

back into containment. While SCP-001 is not too powerful on his own, he is very fast and capable of rapidly switching from host to host at will in mere nanoseconds.

While claiming possession of a human host, SCP-001 gains increased strength, dexterity, and intense hatred for everyone. Once SCP-001 reaches the desired amount

of destruction, he will depart from the host body and attempt to repeat the cycle all over again. SCP-001 has expressed intense interest in locating and freeing many

SCP's at other sites, especially SCP-076-02, in order to help him or to even possess them and increase destruction levels.


End file.
